


A Semi Precious Moment (Part1)

by LunaEchelon



Series: Semi Precious Moments [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy spots a fan in the crowd and decides to have some fun…. But there's more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Semi Precious Moment (Part1)

The roof was very literally collapsing in some places with the sheer amount of noise and movement in the room.   
They were into the first song of a three-song encore and Adam was being his usual flirty and insanely hot self. Tommy didn't care; he was into it, playing along with Adam pretending to hump him.  
As Tommy looked out over the crowd he spotted a woman in the front row, leaning heavily on the barriers her cleavage almost spilling out from her top. As Adam walked off to the front of the stage Tommy swaggered over to his side of the stage and stood directly in front of the brunette… at least he thought she was brunette, the lights played havoc with his eyes.

The woman sang and jumped to the encore; all the while Tommy couldn't keep his eyes off her… or her ample cleavage. His eyes widened and he bit his lip watching her bounce to the music, glad his bass was slung low covering his crotch; he was amazed it wasn't bouncing off him.

The encore came to an end and Tommy had to hand over his bass to take a bow. He purposefully looked at her as he wandered across the stage to be next to Adam, she bit down on her lip and winked at him. He returned the favour and smirked.

The shower didn't do him any good and he was still hard when he got re-dressed.  
Adam and Longineu were already outside talking to fans, everyone else was on the bus ready to head out in just under 3 hours.  
All Tommy could think of was that woman and would she be outside. He slapped his face wondering where this had come from. OK so he hadn't had sex in 7 months and the onstage antics with Adam were one HELL of a turn on…but what the hell?  
He wandered outside into the cool night air, it was just after midnight and there were only a handful of fans that had stayed this late, she was one of them.

Tommy walked towards her. His hair had miraculously dried straight and was only wearing eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss, his jeans weren't supposed to be tight but they were in one specific area, goosebumps had broken out on his arms because he wasn't wearing a jacket and he was pretty sure it was obvious in his face and the way he was walking that he knew what he wanted from her.  
Longineu had moved off near the bus and was talking to some of the tour crew about a problem with his drum kit; Adam was watching Tommy with a close eye as he walked towards the brunette.  
She was Brunette and had large green eyes; she was three inches shorter than Tommy and wore her low cut long t-shirt with leggings and pumps. She had a small bag slung over her shoulder and a phone in her hand.

"Hi." Tommy smiled and licked his lips.  
"Hey there." She had an accent and he wasn't sure where it was from but he liked it.  
"Did you enjoy the show?"  
"Loved it, thank you. You looked amazing up there."  
Tommy blushed and smiled again "Thanks."  
"Welcome." She moved closer to Tommy, so close he could smell her perfume, and she ran her hand up the inside of his thigh until her fingers brushed against the bulging fabric. Tommy hissed in a short breath through his teeth and moved closer to her so her hand was pressing against him, she curled her fingers and rub him a little, a small moan escaping his lips.  
Tommy placed his hands on her shoulders, tracing his fingertips up and down from her shoulder to her elbow making her shiver.  
"What's your name baby?" he whispered  
"Topaz." She smiled.  
"That's a nice name…"  
"Thank you… do you wanna stay out here or go somewhere a little more private?"  
"Private would be a really good idea."

Tommy still didn't quite know what the hell was going on, his head ran through so many thoughts and ideas that he couldn't quite think straight; all he could figure was that he wanted her.  
He took her by the hand and led her through the gates and through a small side door, he was fully aware of Adam and Longineu throwing him dirty looks and confused looks at each other.  
The small hallways to the dressing rooms were narrow and empty, Tommy looked at his watch he still had 90 minutes before they left. He also remembered he HAD to be out at the bus when they left or Adam WOULD leave without him…again. It wouldn't be the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last, but never before had he been left behind because he was banging some random fan in the small and dingy dressing rooms of a venue that was slowly falling apart.  
Tommy opened the first dressing room door they came too and slammed it behind them. The room was very small, more of a storage room for the costumes than an actually dressing room. The mirrors were broken and in pieces on the floor, there was a broken bathroom two feet to their left and a ripped up couch upturned on the floor in front of the bathroom door. They had a full 5 feet of space around them.  
Tommy pushed Topaz against the wall, devouring her mouth with his and pushing his hands under her top, hitching it up. She dropped her bag and her phone to the floor next to them, wrapping her arms around Tommy's neck she peered at the door, it hadn't shut properly and had bounced back open a crack, her twin was stood watching from the doorway.  
Tommy broke the kiss and whispered, "Do you have…anything."  
"...In what way?"  
"I don't have a condom…"  
"I'm on the shot…and I'm clean. I promise."  
Tommy didn't care; he'd worry about that later… tomorrow… next week. When he started to itch.  
He buried his face in her neck and nipped at her before pulling off her top and dropping it to the floor, her bikini top barely covered the necessities and Tommy moaned as he dipped his head and licked at her, pulling the bikini top away and revealing her pierced nipples. He smiled and took them each in turn, nipping and licking at them, sucking them and making her groan.  
Tommy slid his hands down and hooked his fingers into her leggings pushing them down he revealed she wasn't wearing any panties, she stepped out of them and her shoes, her bikini top barely hanging on.  
Tommy moved her legs apart and slipped a hand between them, rubbing her and dipping his fingers inside her. She groaned quietly into his ear, her arms still firmly around his neck.   
"Tommy I want you in me!"  
Tommy licked her throat and removed his hand, "Help me then…" he winked. Topaz gripped his shirt from behind his head and pulled it over him dropping it to the floor and then lowering her hands to his jeans, undoing them slowly, making sure he felt every movement.  
"Hurry up!" he hissed.  
Topaz tugged on his jeans and pulled them down to his knees, "better?"  
Tommy replied by pushing himself between her legs and slowly inside her.  
"Fuck you're big!"  
"Problem?"  
"Hell no."  
Tommy gripped her hips with both hands, lifting her until she wrapped her legs around him and started to thrust inside her.  
He had forgotten how good it felt to be inside someone, the warmth and the sensations. Tommy took Topaz in his mouth again forcing his tongue into her; he'd never felt so hungry for anything before.   
His thrusts quickened, his fingers gripped her. Her moans were breathy and light as she twisted her hips to meet him, keeping pace perfectly. Her legs twisted around him tightly, holding him as close as possible. Their thrusts were rushed and heavy, Tommy pushed deeper inside her, wrapping his arms around her lower back as he twisted himself and leaned against her. Their lips brushed but didn't kiss again as orgasm took them both at the same time, their bodies shook and their breathing was ragged.  
Tommy caught sight of his watch; he had fifteen minutes till the bus left.  
"Shit! Babe I gotta cut this short."  
"It's fine… don't worry…go!"  
Tommy held her as she placed her feet on the floor; he pulled out of her making them both shiver. They dressed quickly and left the room.

As Tommy ran for the bus Topaz took a left and found her sister behind a storage bin with a smile on her face.


End file.
